What Started as An Ordinary Friday
by xsurfx03
Summary: Is someone trying to get revenge on Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Angela?


Cory Matthews walked into John Adam's high happily knowing that it was his senior and last year of high school. Cory and Sean pass Mr. Feeny in the hall and as usually Mr. Feeny says "Good morning Mr. Matthews, Mr. Hunter". and just the same Cory and Sean say "Hi Mr. Feeny." Cory and Sean continue down the hall for their first class, history with George Feeny. In the distance Cory heard a voice that he recognized as his brother Eric's. And sure enough it was because Eric went up to Mr. Feeny and said as usually "Feeny. F F FENNY!" and Mr. Feeny said "Hello Eric". As Cory and Sean continued down the hall to their history room 105, they met up with their girlfriend's Topanga and Angela. As they entered room 105 they took their seats and waited until Mr. Feeny entered the room. "Good morning Students" Mr. Feeny said in a professional voice. "Today we are going to talk about Japan and it's customs developed over the years." "UH", Cory sighed. Sean reminded him " Don't worry Cor, just a few more weeks", or so he thought. As they finished history, at this point Cory was almost asleep; Mr. Feeny gave them an assignment to write as many customs as they know about in the U.S, what country they originated from, and why. Sighs from the class gave Mr. Feeny the information that they were sick of going to school. The next day came just as fast as the last one had ended and soon enough Sean, Cory, Angela, Minkis, Topanga and the others were all once again seated in Mr. Feeny's history class. He collected the homework and was very surprised to see that the ENTIRE class had not completed their assignment including Minkus. Mr. Feeny suspected that this was because it was very close to the end of the year so the students thought that they don't have to do their assignments correctly and completely. Mr. Feeny was upset about this and told the class "Look, class just because it's the end of the year." but before he could finish Minkus started to say "Mr. Feeny, Sean, Cory, Angela, and Topanga told us not to the assignment completely because it was close to the end of the year. Mr. Feeny said, "Look just because it is almost the end of the year doesn't mean that it is over yet, and u will see that things will happen!" The bell rang and Topanga, Cory, Shawn, and Angela walked out of room 105 together not even thinking about what Mr. Feeny had said. The next day was Friday and as you can imagine everyone was glad because the next two days were the weekend and Monday was a holiday so they had that off too. So EVERYone was excited about having a three day weekend and didn't really want to even think about work on Friday. So once again they entered their room 105 to have another day of what they new was going to be a boring history lesson. Well an hour later (though it seemed like a year) the bell rang. As everyone was leaving Mr. Feeny called Angela, Topanga, Shawn, and Cory to his desk. He talked to them about their summers and what they would be doing, but unlike himself he NEVER mentioned a word to them about their schoolwork or anything to do with school. It seemed so nice talking to Mr. Feeny in this way that all five of them just kept on talking and talking. Before they knew it, it was 6:00 and they had been talking for 3 hours. So Cory was just about to tell Mr. Feeny that they had to go when out of nowhere the lights in the whole school went out! Screams came from all five of them including Mr. Feeny. A few seconds after, they realized that the lights were going to stay out and not go back on. So they wandered out of the classroom in the dark when Angela turned to Mr. Feeny and said "Don't you know where the box is that powers up the lights?" and Mr. Feeny replied, "No, I was just asking Janitor Bud about it just this morning when I got distracted by a student asking me when an assignment was due." Shawn said, " So what we need to do is find janitor Bud right?" Mr. Feeny replied, "No Shawn he leaves at 5 on Fridays and I lock up, we will just need to get out of the building." "But it's pitch black, we can't see a thing" Angela said worrily. "We will just need to feel our way around," said Mr. Feeny. But just as Cory turned to Topanga someone or something grabbed his shoulder. 


End file.
